Reaver's little adventure
by Fox1212
Summary: We all know and love the stories when our character's get sent into the world of Albion, but what happens when our favourite character from Fable is sent to earth to help a young woman...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

 **So, I have had this idea for a while now but never got around to writing it. I will admit that I have not planned this story and just wanted to write it so if it's bad, I am sorry. However, I will try my best to do it justice.**

Chapter 1

"Viola, get out!"

Slowly, Viola walked up to the shaken girl who lay on the floor. Ruby red blood pored from her swollen lip and there were tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I swear to God, you better shut your fucking mouth before I shut it permanently"

"VIOLA!" Screamed the stressed teacher who was trying his hardest to tame the class of teens.

Viola bit her lip and kicked the girl on the floor as she walked past her and over to the door. Viola left slamming the classroom door on her way out letting go of all her anger.

"Banter!" Viola head a student shout inside the classroom. Then she heard the few giggles after.

Viola looked down at her cut knuckle and sighed. Suddenly, the teacher came outside into the corridor and stood opposite her. Viola looked down to the white floor and slouched against the wall.

"I'm sorry sir, she was asking for it." Viola said biting her lip extremely hard to hold back tears.

"Its ok, I understand, but you have to learn to control your anger Viola. This is the second time you have been sent home this week due to violence. You have to understand how important it is that you listen to me. Your not a child anymore. You are a young adult. Now perhaps it would be best if you went home early today."

Viola sighed, knowing that he spoke the truth. Slowly, she made her way down the very long and dull corridor. She headed towards the main exit until she heard her name.

"Viola. Where you going?"

Viola turned to see a young boy facing her. "Home. I punched Natasha and I can honestly say that it felt so good."

The boy laughed "Nice."

"What are you doing? I thought you had photography?" Viola asked eyeing the young boy suspiciously.

"I skived."

"Tut tut, Anthony, tut, tut." Viola smiled.

"Do you have a lighter? I am dying for a smoke."

"Nah. I stopped smoking ages ago."

Anthony scoffed "Your no fun. Shit," Anthony suddenly said while looking down the corridor. "I better go before Mrs. Griffin spots me."

Viola looked over her shoulder to see an older lady walking towards the two.

"Fair enough, see you later Anthony."

"See ya."

Viola smiled as he retreated to the toilets. Anthony was a childhood friend but he got into the wrong crowd as soon as he hit secondary school. He had started smoking, taking drugs, and was even in a gang. Although Viola really liked him and he was a good friend of hers, she knew it was best if she stayed away from him. She got into enough trouble by herself and didn't need anymore. It was a shame, he was a good kid. But like most who went to her sorry excuse for a secondary school, he made all the wrong decisions. However, it couldn't be helped.

XXX

Viola sat on the bus on her way home. She had her headphones in and her eyes closed hoping to escape reality. But she always knew, that as soon as she opened her eyes, all of reality's problems would flood her mind yet again. Viola wasn't a very good person, in fact, she was rather the opposite. However, she didn't ever get into trouble on purpose. She was convinced that trouble followed her. There were a lot of issues that always plagued her mind yet she still tried to stay positive. But sometimes, that task seemed almost impossible. Then, the bus came to a stop and dragged her from her own little world. She got off and wondered what to do. Her mam would be at work so it would be pointless going home. Then, she came to the decision to go to a quiet pub that she knew in town.

Viola got on the 62 bus which took her straight into town and headed to the small pub that hid in the corner. The Red Dwarf it was called. A very strange name that would cross Viola's curious mind many times.

Viola opened the old, wooden pub door and the smell of cheap beer stung her nose. It was dim lit, small, and empty. Well, apart from the drunken old men that wasted their last few days drinking. Viola walked up to the bar tender.

"Should you even be in here?" Asked the man eyeing her while drying a cup.

"I'm 17. I am legally aloud to be in a pub. The downside is that I am not aloud to buy alcohol. So I will just have a small cola please."

"Fair enough."

Viola sat in the corner of the pub. Although it was very run down and it wasn't the most attractive building in all of the town, Viola still found herself drinking there (Well, if you can call cola and lemonade drinking). Quietly, Viola completed some unfinished course work and revised for up coming exams until the sun was greed by the moon.

Viola got the same bus back and made her way through some deserted streets and dark creepy looking ally ways. Then, she hit the subway. She was frightened she would run into... _them_ again. They always lurked around subways. But, it was her only way home. Perhaps she should have left earlier. There was only one light still working for all the rest had all been smashed and then, even the remaining light left flickered which gave the subway an even more eerie feel. Graffiti vandalised every wall and there were empty bottles that lay still on the wet concreate floor. Slowly, she too small steps through the long subway. But, just then, a shadow suddenly loomed over her from the far end of the subway.

"Look lads, young Viola, has come to play."

Viola stopped dead in her tracks. She defiantly should have left earlier...

 **So that's the first chapter. My character is called Viola and yes, I know that a Viola is a musical instrument, but I thought it was a good name and, I checked, it can be a name. Also, if you didn't know that a Viola was a instrument, than you have learned something new :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any character you** **recognise** **, I do not own all credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

Chapter 2

The sound of Viola's heart beat deafened her. Slowly, she turned, and at the other end of the subway, stood five men. Their faces were painted white and their lips and eye lid's were black. On top of their heads, they wore black bowler hats and each of them held a baseball bat. One of them stood in front of the rest. His head was tilted towards the floor but his eyes glared up at Viola. An evil smile was plastered on his face and they all looked incredibly intimidating.

Ever so slowly, he took long strides towards her. His large, heavy, black boots echoed with each step he took. He swung his bat around in his hand and whistled an unknowing tune but whatever it was, it made shivers rise and fall down Viola's back. He kept walking towards her until he was inches away from her. He looked down at her. He was around two inches taller than she. Viola looked at the ground. He smiled down at her in a strange way then, with his bat, he lifted her chin to look her in the eye.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't, our good friend, Viola," He posed with each line he spoke. " I do believe you own us something." He leaned down to her and stared her in the eye. Viola stared back. His eye's were a bright yellow that shone against the one light that remained in the subway. The combination between the black paint on his eye lid, and the bright yellow of his eye contacts clashed and made his eye's very noticeable.

"I...I...don't have..."

Viola was cut short when he grabbed her long fair hair brutally and pulled her back into his chest. He place the bat at her neck and pushed her into the wall of the subway so she was completely trapped.

"You don't have what, Viola?"

"I don't have anything on me now." She felt the grip on he hair tighten and she screamed in pain "I swear."

The leader laughed and pulled Viola's hair more so their eye's could meet "You know, if you don't pay us soon, we might just have to take something else." Viola squeezed her eyes shut as the leader licked her neck and his free hand trailed its way up her leg. He pushed himself up on her more and crushed her between the wall and himself "You know what? I might just take you now. What do you say boys?" He turned his head to the laughing gang that were still behind him.

"NO! Please... I promise... I will have it soon... please..." Viola bit her lip and tear rolled down her pink cheek.

The leader laughed yet again, "Alright, alright, because I am a nice person, I will give you one last chance, but, I wont let you walk without a scratch."

Viola felt him take out something in his pocket. He slid a small blade across her cheek. She gasped slightly as it created a small cut then, slowly, he stared to rolled up her sleeve. She felt his ice cold hand's on her skin and a shiver ran down her spine for the second time. He smirked and then positioned the blade on her arm. Painfully, the blade sunk into Viola's pale skin and her deep red blood dripped to the wet floor beneath them. She screamed as the blade scratched its way agonizingly down her arm and then, it left her skin and she felt a sharp sting. Her screeches pierced all of their ears.

"Hush, hush, hush," He whispered in her ear. He brought the blade to her face again. Her own blood dripped on her face. Then, the leader brought the blade to his mouth and licked off the remaining blood.

Viola's breathing was heavy and shaky "You're a psycho" She spat out.

The leader laughed loudly in her ear "Indeed we are. That's why you don't want to cross us. Next time, don't disappoint us." With one last squeeze on her thigh, he pushed her hard to the floor and the gang ran off into the darkness.

Viola tried to lift her head but was stopped by a soothing Voice.

"Be still little one."

 **So, that's chapter 2. Although I wanted to try and keep this story kinda really, I just couldn't help but add this Warrior style gang. I just think this kind of gang would scare me more than just guys with black hoodies. And, just to let you know, I got a lot of inspiration from the film/game The Warriors. My gang were based on the Baseball Furies. They were my favorite gang in the film. But, it's not actually them that's why this is not a cross over. So if you want to know what the gang kinda looks like, just google: The Warriors Baseball Furies :) Oh, and just in case, I don't own them either!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any character you** **recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio.**

 **So chapter 3. I honestly have no idea where I am going with this story. I am just going to write and see where it goes. So thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Viola's eye's fought to open until finally, they triumphed. Viola took a moment to inspect her surroundings. She appeared to be in a small shack. It was wooden, old and smelt like flowers for some odd reason. She lay on a very comfortable bed and she had a ice pack on her head. When that thug pushed her to the ground she must have hit her head. Well, that was her best guess for why her head was hurting. Her next challenge was trying to stand up. But as she did, she was yet again, stopped by the same voice.

"How do you feel?"

Viola fell back on the bed in defeat. She turned her head to see a woman dressed in a long red dress with the hood covering her eyes. "Who are you?" Viola asked in a very weak voice.

"My name is Theresa. I witnessed your attack and bought you to safety."

Viola eyed Theresa suspiciously then gave her half of a smile. "Well, thank you... I guess."

"There is no need for you to thank me. However, what I do need you to do, is rest."

"Well, I don't need much persuading there." Viola said as her eye lid's grew heavy.

Theresa chuckled lightly. "I have some business to attend to. I shan't be long. In the meantime, you can sleep."

Before Viola could get another word in, Theresa was gone.

XXXX

(In Albion)

Reaver sat quietly with his feet on his desk wondering what to do with the day. It was morning, and the sun was just starting to peek out from behind the wintery mountains of Mispeak. It had been his first night back from...attending some personal matters and he was tired. Just as his eye lids began to slowly shut, he heard voices outside of his door. He sighed and made his way over to investigate.

"You go and tell him." The young servant whispered.

"No you. I am too scared." Argued the maid in an equally quiet voice.

"Stop being a baby. He likes maids better anyway. Just go in there and say..."

"Say what?" Reaver asked.

Both the maid and the young servant looked up to him as he stood leaning on the wooden door frame.

"Well..." The servant stared but stopped again.

Reaver tapped his long fingers against the door frame. Then, after a while, his patient's ran out and he pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at the young boy.

"What did you say you needed to tell me?" Reaver asked one final time.

The young boy shook uncontrollably while staring down the barrel of the gun. "Well... while you were away...a woman... appeared."

Reaver frowned slightly. "A woman? Well what did she look like?"

"W...well, she wore... a long red dress... and a hood... that covered her eye's."

Reaver's frown grew dark "Theresa," he growled in a low voice "Where did she go?"

"S...she asked for you...Master...she said that she needed... to speak with you."

Reaver sighed and put his gun away "Tell the kitchen staff that they better have my breakfast ready soon." With that, Reaver slammed the door in their faces.

The maid and servant both looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's your turn next time." Said the servant sternly.

XXXX

Reaver turned from the door and sat back at his original seat. He tried to get comfortable, but something didn't feel right. Suddenly, he stood and pulled out his gun and scanned his surrounding's and, just then, his very red yet light room turned grey and misty. It looked very eerie and it was cold. He shivered slightly and as he did, in front of him, appeared Theresa.

Reaver scoffed and stood straight and put his gun back in its usual place. "I was told that you wanted to speak with me. Well, bother me would be a more appropriate word."

"Indeed. There is someone that needs your help."

Reaver chuckled, amused at the statement "What makes you think that I care about anyone other than my most brilliant self?"

"Well, that's true. Ah well, I guess I will just leave you to enjoy your breakfast in peace."

Reaver glared at her and just as she stared to leave, Reaver moaned in frustration "Wait!" He barked. "Who needs me? Well, apart from all of Albion."

"Peeked your interest have I Reaver? Well, she does not come from Albion. In fact, she hails from a place that is far different from Albion."

Reaver frowned slightly. "How different?" he asked suspiciously.

"Lets just say that it will be far beyond any place you have ever been before. So, will you help?" Theresa said holding out her hand.

Reaver hesitated "I just want you to know that the only reason I am agreeing to this is out of curiosity."

"Of course. You never know Reaver, you might just enjoy yourself and learn something new. All I am asking you to do, is take my hand."

"hmmm, that and a bunch of other errands. Ok, I will come. But like I said, only out of curiosity and boredom."

As soon as Reaver touched Theresa's hand, they vanished.

"Master Reaver..." Said the same young maid as she entered his room. But then, after realising that the room was deserted, she came back out.

"Did you not give Master Reaver his breakfast?" Asked the same servant from before.

"He's not there. But thank Avo!" The maid sighed.

"Why?"

"There was no milk for his tea."

 **So, that was a boring chapter right? But the next one should be better because Reaver will finally meet Viola and see what earth is like. I was trying to make this chapter a little funnier with the maid and the servant so it wasn't too boring, but I don't really think succeeded. Ah well, one can only try :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own all credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

Chapter 4:

Once again, Viola's green eyes slowly started to open and they were met with some every dark eyes staring back at her.

"Finally. I thought you were never going to awaken from your slumber." Reaver said sitting beside her on the bed.

Immediately, Viola shot up and wriggled away from the mysterious man. "Who are you?" Viola asked as she sat against one of the bed posts.

Reaver chuckled "Was that a trick question?"

"No," Viola said rather aggressively. "Now, I will ask you again, who are you?"

"My dear, there's no reason to be afraid, although, when I my temper gets too low, I do admit I am not the most enjoyable person too be around. Especially if you like your head attached to your shoulder's." Reaver chuckled as he moved closer.

"Stay back. Are you working with him. I told you, I will have your money in a couple of days." Viola pushed her back into the metal post so hard, that even through her thick shirt she cold feel the coldness from the metallic post.

"What ever are you talking about?" Reaver said as he give her a puzzled look and tilted his head slightly.

Viola relaxed a little. He was definitely not with them. His approach was simply not there style. They were rough and they would have got straight to the point. Not try and trick her. But still, she could never be too careful. Viola sighed "I thought you were...never mind. What's your name? Do you know Theresa?"

"I am Reaver although, you should already know that, and yes, I do know Theresa. But the question I ask, is how do you know of her?"

"She helped me when..." Viola turned her head away. Not wanting to remember the brutal and very frightening attack.

Reaver leaned in slightly. Slowly, he reached up to her face. Viola flinched, but then let him trace the small yet deep cut on her cheek.

"How did you get that?"

"Its non of your business." Viola said as she stood from the bed.

Tiredly, she walked over to a small mirror in the corner of the room. Emotionless, She stared at the young woman that appeared in it. She had wavy light brown hair that hung at her hip and her eyes were an emerald colour. She had full lips that were pink and she was very pale. Viola then looked at Reaver through the mirror. She frowned.

"What are you wearing?" Viola said looking down at his very bazar outfit.

"I was about to ask the same question." Reaver said as he stood up and scanned the clothes that hugged her figure.

Well, that wasn't the first time that Viola had heard that before. Despite Violas very girly features, she was actually a tomboy. She wore jet black camo style pants that were tight and showed off her long legs and on the right side of the pants, hung a heavy, metal chain. On the top half, she wore a red and black checked shirt that was quite long and she rolled the sleeves up which revealed a ridiculous amount of bands and charms on her right wrist. Finally, on her feet, were heavy solider style boots that were also black with long laces up the front that went up to her shin.

"Yeah, but my style is this century. You look like you have just fell out the Victorian era."

Reaver chuckled. "My dear, you are looking at Albion's best and most expensive range of clothing."

"Albion?" Viola said with a confused look.

Suddenly, the air around them stared to turn foggy and grey. Then, Theresa appeared in front of them.

"I see that you two have already made an acquaintance."

"Ehhh...what the hell did you just do?" Viola asked completely spooked by Theresa's entrance.

"You have a long journey ahead of you," Theresa said completely ignoring Viola's question. "However, you can not fulfil your goals on your own, so that is where Reaver comes in."

"I don't understand, what goal?" Viola asked completely confused.

"That, Viola, is what you have to work out yourself." With that, Theresa was gone.

Viola stood there completely bewildered by Theresa's words.

"Yes, Theresa's never been the simplistic type," Reaver said as he approached Viola. "So, I assume that I am not in Albion anymore. I am correct?

Viola nodded her head.

"So where am I exactly?"

"Your in England."

 **So, yeah, that's chapter 4. Reaver is finally on Earth and, he is in England. Yay! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio**

 **So, chapter 5. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I am enjoying writing it. I really don't know where I am taking this. Like I have said, I will just write and see where it does go :)**

Chapter 5

"How much further?" Reaver moaned as him and Viola trecked through the cold, muddy wood.

"Well if your best pal Theresa lived in a normal home and not some bloody cabin in the middle of nowhere, maybe we wouldn't have to walk this far." Viola said as she lead the way.

"She's not my friend." Reaver growled.

"Here we are," Viola said as she spotter the motorway "Now all we have to do is follow the road until we hit the town."

Reaver look at the mysterious thing that plagued the ground. "What is this?" Reaver said as he looked at the road.

Viola laughed "Did they not have concrete roads at Albi... wherever your from?"

A car suddenly zoomed past the two of them and as soon as it did, Reaver reached to his thigh pocket and pulled out his gun with tremendous speed.

"What the fuck Reaver!" Viola exclaimed as she stepped back.

"What's the matter ma belle?"

"Put that thing away."

"I will as soon as you tell me what that thing was?"

Viola frowned completely dumbfound "It was a car...where are you from again?"

"A...car...Well, I have never heard of such a thing."

"Look, Reaver, I don't know where you are from but waving a gun around in this country...or planet is illegal. So, unless you want to spend a few days in prison, I suggest you put that thing away."

Reaver walked towards her as he returned the gun to its rightful place.

"Look, why don't you just walk with me to town. Nothing is a threat. I promise. It might just seem strange to you. Alright?"

Reaver eyed her "Alright. I shall do as you ask this one time."

Viola sighed as they made their way down the road.

XXXX

"So, Drake, what are we doing about Viola?" Asked a tall skinny man wearing all white apart from his bowler hat and boots.

The muscular man lying on the sofa snapped open his eyes and looked up to his fellow gang member. "Why do you ask?"

"Its just, the other members are running low on cash."

The leader stood from the sofa and towered over the man under him. "Are they now?"

"Yeah." The man looked to the floor than back up to his leader.

"What's the matter benny boy?" The leader Drake asked smiling down to the man.

"Well...we are also in...a bit of debt."

Suddenly, Drake's base ball bat hit the side of the man's head with so much force, it knocked him to the floor face down. Drake leaped on top of him sitting on the man's back he tugged the mans hair u and placed the knife at his neck.

"You told me that it was all taking care of." Drake said in a low voice.

The man underneath him shook fiercely as he felt the cool blade against his thin neck. "I didn't want to worry you sir."

The leader stood from the man and put his blade away. "Get it sorted."

The man on the floor let out a shaky breath as he rested his head on the floor.

The leader, Drake, walked along the long corridor whistling as he did, until he reached a wooden door and kicked it open. "Alright lads, tonight we go after Viola. We collect the money and pay off the debt."

"What if she doesn't have the money?" One of the other men asked

Drake returned the smile "Then we might have just gained ourselves a new whore. I actually like the sound of that." The leader thought carefully for a moment. "Anyway, get ready for tonight. I think it will indeed be a busy night."

 **Ok, I think I know where this is going now after writing this chapter, and I know this chapter was a little disintresting, but I will try and make the next one more exciting. If you like the story so far and are still reading, than thank you so much. I love you guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studios.**

 **Chapter 6**

Viola entered her pin at the cash machine.

"Errrrrr..." Viola eyed her balance while Reaver stood at her side tapping his fingers on his cane.

"100...hmm...but I need money for food and electric...if I give them...Ughhhh." Aggressively, Viola slammed her finger on the accept button and drew out all of her money.

"You seem to be very tense my dear." Reaver stated.

Viola sighed deeply as she took the money from the machine.

"What is that?" Reaver asked.

"Currency. You purchase things with it."

"But its paper and you just took it from that thing."

"Reaver," Viola sighed again "I cannot explain every mortal thing you lay your eyes on. Its clear that you are from the past. A lot of things have changed."

"Very well." Reaver simply said a little aggravated.

Viola and Reaver went to a small café in the middle of town. They sat next to the window and Viola looked out of it. Reaver -board at this point- looked around the café and winked at several girls which were all very pretty and young. Then eventually, Reaver turned his attention to the pretty girl he had in front of him already.

"Tell me about yourself." Reaver suddenly said.

Viola frowned. "Why?"

"You intrigue me. This whole world intrigues me. But I wish to know more about you."

"Well," Viola started "Where do I began? When I was little, my mother, dad and I were a very close family. We went out every weekend to parks, museums, beaches, swimming pools, libraries, restaurants you name it. So yeah, we were kinda the perfect clichéd family. Then, one night, we had just been out to the park and it as dark. It was also winter and the roads were icy. My mother was a safe driver, but they didn't put any salt down on the roads and... the car slid out of control. My mother tried her best to steer the car away from the trees...but...she couldn't."

"What happened after?" Reaver asked, surprisingly interested.

"Well I was in the back seat and a few seconds after...I looked to see if my mother was ok...and, at the age of 6, I witnessed my mother being speared by a branch from one of the trees. It was awful. She was coughing up blood and all I could do was cry and shout 'mommy' over and over again. The hospital said they tried their best but...the branch went straight through her heart. Her death was almost instant. My father, heart broken by his wife's death turned to drink and abandoned me. He put me in care claiming I was too much to handle and I never saw him again," Viola took in a deep breath and attempted to remain calm "So yeah...happy story..." She said sarcastically.

Reaver remained in silence working out what a hospital was then decided to simply ignore it. "So what did you do after that?"

"Well... I remained in care until I was 16 then, first chance I got, I left and got a house of my own with help off the council and the care home."

"Sounds like you are doing good for yourself. So why so tense all the time? You know, I can help in _many_ ways to cure that."

Viola ignored the suggestive comment. After all, with being so involved with gangs, she was used to it. "Well, that's a whole different story."

Suddenly, Viola heard a familiar set of boots pounding off the floor. She looked for a second to confirm her suspicion's and indeed, she was right. Immediately, she shot her head down to face the table and brought her hair over her face. His voice crept its way to her ear as he spoke to another man in the corner of the café. His voice brought shivers to her spine. Reaver gave her a puzzled look.

"What ever is the matter?" Reaver asked trying to look at her covered face.

"Shhhhhh. Don't draw attention to us."

Reaver watched in silence as the man that had entered the café left and Viola lifted her head up. After a few moments, Viola was sure that the leader was gone.

"I think we should head back to my place for the night."

"Yes. I rather like the sound of that plan."

Viola and Reaver stood up hastily and left the café swiftly. They stepped outside and walked down a long root and turned a corner to an ally way and she walked straight into a certain tall figure.

'I really ought to find a new root that does not consists on ally ways' she thought to herself trying to ignore the intimidating man towering over her.


End file.
